Hitokui
Hitokui is an underworld humanoid tribe of Tomogui, where they originate and most of them currently live. There are several theories about how he appeared, but about the legends the Hitokuis are former descend of the Fox Demons with human appearance and as they were evolving to resemble real humans, with the exception of their eyes and ears. Of all the tribes of the underworld, the Hitokuis are known as being the most violent due to attack by instinct. Appearance As a tribe of humans, the Hitokui usually look like ordinary humans with the exception of the ears (which are more acute than those of the Majin but less than the Elves or in some cases Fox ears on top of the head for those who have more Fox than human DNA.) and eyes of acute bridge Foxes that instead of having a round iris has a Fox. Some members of Hitokui often use contact lenses to change the color of their eyes, and hide the ears with the hair or other accessories, to be able to integrate with the other races. Apart from these minor differences they are not very different from humans but for some reason they usually are get outcasts from the rest of the world. One of the few Customs is the clothing that seems to be quite important, the traditional clothing of the tribe consists of normal nomadic style clothing due to living in an extremely hot place. Even the members of the tribe who venture out into the world, never forgot the customs, no Hitokui ever wears earrings, bracelets, necklaces or any other type of jewelry. Currently only the members that live in Tomogui still use the traditional clothing, those who set out to explore the world created their own styles of dress. Biology A normal Hitokui easily manages to distinguish themself from the other races, even if looking like humans he has large eyes to see in the dark and long distances, having too ears bridge-a little more acute than those of a majin but less than those of an Elf or in some cases real fox ears. Apart from these physical aspects, one has a physical Constitution Hitokui and different cell, and therefore cannot donate blood for any other race, but due to if I can adapt easily they can receive it from other persons. Due to a tribe of the underworld, they have a great resistance to heat, but when in a cold place they can't do almost nothing due to having a sensitivity much sharpened against the cold. As a breed of foxes the Hitokui have senses very established as an incredibly developed instinct, genetically every Member of the tribe is born with superior strength and speed to that of a human in spite of the fact that if they don't train from small quickly lose half of their capacities. Interspecies Relationships Overall Strength Haki Fox Hunting Style Fox Hunting is the martial art created by the inhabitants of Tomogui as the last defense weapon to fight against the other races in the event of war. After tyranny have ended and the slavery business have end, this martial art was banned and now only members of the Royal family and high rank warriors can use in case of an emergency. Usually, Intense Hunt can only be used by Hitokuis due to their bodies be able to overcome the limits of the body without breaking anything, but as it is possible for a non Corona to use Coronan Krav Maga, it already have appeared exceptions like Masa D. Tora that using his Perfect Copy have master the style in a few hours and Sho who trained for two years with Queen Alexis. Beliefs History Inhabitants Trivia *The term Fox demons genes, refers to the fact that their cell constitution is different from that of other races, Fox demons are a creature of the Hitokui Mythology culture which is said to be their predecessors. External Links Site Navigation Category:Race